


Shintaro's State of the World

by cinnamonbun



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, unoriginal title is unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonbun/pseuds/cinnamonbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shintaro's State of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed with the final episode, so I wrote this piece of crap.

"I don't have much time, do I? I understand," Haruka told the nurse.

The nurse nodded.

Haruka heard sobbing and turned toward Shintaro, "Don't cry, Shin. You'll make me sad, too."

The nurse saw this and decided to leave the room.

Shintaro silently cried and walked up to Haruka. He knelt down beside him, "I-I don't want you to leave..."

Haruka had another attack at school. It happened during lunch when Shintaro and Haruka were eating inside the classroom. Mr. Tateyama was also there, happily looking at his new specimen.

Suddenly, Haruka was clutching at his chest, and Shintaro told Mr. Tateyama. He was rushed to the hospital.

When they arrived, Mr. Tateyama said he would call Haruka's parents, so he went outside to wait for them.

Haruka started to stroke Shintaro's hair and gave him a sad smile.

"Haruka, please don't go! I love you. I'm sorry for being a selfish bastard. Stay with m-me," Shintaro choked back a sob.

The hand that was stroking Shintaro's hair stopped, "I'm glad. I love you too, Shintaro."

Shintaro looked up at Haruka and saw a tear falling from the corner of his eye. He kissed Haruka and smiled at him.

This time, Haruka's smile was a truly happy one and his eyes closed. The heart monitor stopped beeping.

Shintaro's smile turned into a frown and he started crying even more.

...

"Brother, Ayano and Takane are here!" Momo shouted from the front door.

There was no answer.

"He probably has his headphones on," Momo told the two girls.

Takane sighed and Ayano just smiled and went with Momo to her brother's room.

Takane and Shintaro always argued when he used to go to school, Haruka always nervously laughing and trying to get them to stop. They would always insult each other, but she still cared about him. They were friends, after all.

Ayano was close friends with them too. She would always try to make everyone happy. She would especially try to put at least a small smile on Shintaro's face after his boyfriend passed away, but she never accomplished that, only making the boy angry.

When Haruka passed away, Shintaro became more cold toward everyone. He was already arrogant, but Haruka managed to make Shintaro show a soft side of him when they were together, but he became completely cold after his passing.

After Haruka's funeral, Shintaro stopped going to school. They didn't think much of it, but later that day when Ayano's father, Mr. Tateyama, told them Shintaro quit school, they became worried.

Thus, they made it a routine to visit Shintaro when they had time, at least once a week. There were weeks when they couldn't go, but they made it up when they went together and stayed longer with him.

He said their presence annoyed him, but he never kicked them out. They tried making conversations, Shintaro and Takane getting into their usual arguments, only Ayano was the one nervously laughing and trying to stop them this time.

Two years have passed, but the NEET still refuses to leave his home. It worried them even more, trying to squeeze in time to visit him if only for a few minutes.

Momo knocked on her brother's door. He didn't answer, so she sighed in annoyance and opened it to peek inside. Her eyes widened, "Sh-Shintaro..."

"What's wrong, Momo?" asked Ayano in a worried tone.

Momo just shook her head.

Takane pushed the door open and she and Ayano gasped at what they saw.

The 18 year-old was on the floor, a small puddle of blood with a pair of scissors dug into his throat. He appeared to be smiling and his eyes were red and puffy as if he was crying.

He was clutching a familiar sketchbook in one arm. It was Haruka's


End file.
